Two in One Place
by Thellamawins
Summary: A girl who knows next to nothing about hunters and supernatural happenings finds herself dragged into the life when some well dressed men knock on her door.
1. The intro

(AN: hey y'all is his is my first fanfic ever so please don't judge me too harshly but I would love your input so I can make this story even better! I'd be so happy if anyone at all liked this... This first chapter is just leading the reader in to the story, nothing happens so don't think it's just super boring!)

It_ was nighttime near a highway surrounded by trees in Oregon. It was drizzling. A tall man snuck through the underbrush on the side of the highway, just out of sight. He was stalking a skinny, pretty, blonde girl walking very near to him on the side of the highway who looked completely out of place. She was on her cell phone, arguing with someone and not paying attention to her surroundings._

_Too easy, thought the man. He readied himself for the pounce._

_Just then, a car with bright headlights zipped by playing rap music. The beams of light passed over both the girl and the man. While the girl only squinted for a moment, the man flinched as though the touch of light physically pained him. _

_Quickly, the man focused back on the girl. Hoping to kill her with a single bite from his razor sharp teeth that had slid over his human looking ones so there would be less of a struggle, he studied her movements. She was still completely unaware of what was happening around her. He checked warily for more cars, more witnesses. Seeing none, he readied himself for the jump into the open._

_Before he could pounce onto his prey, he heard a rustle behind him. Spinning around quickly, he saw a brown haired man with green eyes. He was smirking. He also had a machete. _

_"Going somewhere, pal?"_

_ Eyes widening, the man tried to back up, but there was nowhere to go. _Damn hunters_, the vampire thought, right before the hunter disconnected his head from the rest of his body. The girl walked on, completely unaware of what had just transpired and of the man who had saved her life. _

I sat straight up in my bed, breathing heavily. Once I realized it was just a dream, I calmed down slightly, but not all the way. I'm an easily frightened person. I looked over at the clock, which said 4:17 in the morning. I sighed and fell back on my bed, not even attempting to fall back asleep.

Unfortunately, I had been having really weird dreams recently. And they had been happening more frequently. I had lost hours of sleep each night for the past week. Maybe I should go see a therapist. The dreams were pretty... Graphic.

Each dream was about a certain guy, a hunter, who hunted anything supernatural. Sometimes he hunted with some buddies, most of the time with his brother, but sometimes, like tonight, he hunted alone. He hunted crazy monsters I had never heard of, like a Wendigo, plus old classics like demons, ghosts, and werewolves.

Trying to put the dreams out of my mind, I turned on my iPod and turned it on shuffle. The music wasn't quite loud enough to block out the sounds of my mind.


	2. The Knock on the Door

(AN: Thanks to the people who are reading this story! And thanks for the constructive critisism in the reviews, I really appreciated it and tried to make this next chapter even better.)

As soon as it reached 6:00, I sat up in my bed. Pulling the bed sheets aside, I stood up, grabbed my towel, and walked down the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I finished that, I put on my normal clothing (a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans) and walked groggily back to the bathroom to dry my long brown hair.

Looking in the mirror, I saw my eyes flash back at me. They looked really green in the present lighting. I put on a slight amount of makeup and walked downstairs to make myself some cereal.

As soon as I started to pour the milk, I heard a knock on the door. Since my mom was out of town on a business meeting and my dad worked the night shift at a local police station, I knew no one else would answer and I walked down another hallway to answer the door. When I opened it, I was in for a shock.

The hunter man was standing there in a suit. His brother stood next to him, also in a suit, and behind them both stood a man in a trench coat I had never seen before. My eyes widened and my jaw almost dropped. They all smiled at me (except for the other man) and pulled out FBI badges.

"Special Agent Locan, FBI. This is my partner, Special Agent Whiter," he said, pointing to his brother, "and this is our trainee, Agent Fisht," he pointed to the man in the trench coat, "Are you Alicia Terlin?"

"Yes," I replied blankly, stunned.

"Can we please come inside and talk to you?" asked his brother.

Still a bit stunned, I replied, "But you aren't Special Agent Locan. You're Dean. And you're Sam, not Special Agent Whiter. I honestly don't know who you are, though." I pointed to each of them in turn.

They all stared at me with wide eyes. "How did you... Have we met before?" Dean asked after a few moments.

"... No," I replied, realizing that calling them out may have been a mistake.

"How do you know their names?" demanded the other guy threateningly, stepping in front of the other two.

"Nothing. Just forget it," I responded, closing the door.

I walked down the hallway to go eat my cereal and forget about what had happened when I stopped in my tracks. The man in the trench coat had appeared right in front of me, out of thin air. He took a step forward and grabbed me by the shirt.

"How do you know their names?" he asked again, more threatening then ever due to the sudden proximity. All I could do was whimper, terrified.


	3. The Threatening Men

"Why aren't you answering me?" The trench-coated man asked harshly. He gave me a little shake. I only made an unimpressive squeaking noise in response.

Before he could seriously injure me, I heard the door click open behind me. The man's eyes flickered behind me and focused on someone who was stomping towards us. I turned my head and saw Dean holding a small water bottle filled to the brim. I barely had time to close my eyes before he splashed it all over me.

"What the-" I sputtered.

"Not a demon... That was holy water." Dean stated.

"Holy water... Well of course I'm not a demon! I'm human!" I replied, starting to get a little pissed. Usually I'm mild-mannered, but after being startled, assaulted, and splashed with water it's a bit hard to stay calm.

"I still need to check if you're a werewolf or a shifter," Dean said, pulling out a sharp silver knife, "Cas, hold her still." The trench-coated man (I assume his name is Cas) pulled my hands behind my back.

"No! Leave me alone!" I screamed, struggling against Cas. He was too strong for me though, I couldn't get loose.

"Dean..." Sam started, "She hasn't done anything. Why don't you let her explain herself?"

"Yeah! Don't stab me..." I added

"Stab you? What?" Dean asked confusedly.

"Dean, you're terrifying her," Sam continued. Dean glared at Sam.

"Fine," Dean said angrily, putting away the knife, "Explain to me how you know our names."

"It wasn't anything bad, it was just from the dreams," I said, relieved they were giving me a chance.

"The dreams?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, I've been having really messed up dreams recently. That's all, ok? Just let me go!"

They kept looking at me, and then looked at each other. Sam and Dean nodded at each other, agreeing silently.

"Knock her out, Cas," Dean said, looking back at me.

"WHAT?" I yelled, "No, let me go!"

But before I could struggle for my freedom, Cas touched my forehead and everything went black.


End file.
